Scarred For Life
by Delyera
Summary: "NOOOO!!" Izzy's computer tragically falls off a cliff. What fate befalls the DigiDestined? Will Kari drive Izzy to commit an act of homicide? (no, because this is PG)


The DigiDestined were trekking through a forest, lost as usual, and not even realizing that their Digimon were nowhere to be found, when an unannounced event occurred: Izzy tripped over a rock and tumbled to the ground, computer and all. "OW!" he cried, examining his computer for major (and minor) damage. "That was so UN-prodigious!"   
  
"Are you okay, Izzy?" asked Sora. She knelt next to him and put her hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Yes, I'm FINE!" he exclaimed, turning the slightest shade of crimson. He turned back to his computer, inspecting the yellow casing for scratches.   
  
"Touchy, touchy," commented Matt, who then received an evil glare from Mimi. "Shut up," she told him.  
  
Matt opened his mouth, about to make an equally insulting comment (because, as we all know, he does have an ego and the slightest comment is offending) but TK cried "Hey! Look!" He pointed frantically skyward.  
  
Everyone looked the direction TK was pointing. They didn't see anything. "What do you want us to look at?" Tai asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Hee, hee," laughed Kari, pointing also. "It's a little fuzzy thing! It's cute!" TK caught it and they both kept on laughing while the others looked on skeptically. They didn't see what was so infatuating about a piece of lint. But then this is eight-year olds we're talking about here.  
  
The eight continued to walk even though they didn't know why they were walking in the first place or even where they were going. It was still blatantly obvious that the Digimon are not with them. All of a sudden, Izzy fell on his face again.  
  
"AAHH!!" he screamed again. This time, everyone could see why he was in such mortal terror. His laptop skidded across the ground, headed for a cliff.   
  
"This should be interesting," said Joe, watching the computer roll across the ground.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!" shouted Izzy as his computer tumbled off the rocky ledge. He reached out a hand as if to grab it, but of course it was too late. He watched it fall to the ground several hundred feet below and it shattered into a million, billion, gazillion pieces of electrical wiring and plates. "NOOOO!!!" he cried again, his frantic voice echoing in the canyon.   
  
The group was silent. Matt was on the verge of hysterical laughter, barely able to contain himself. Tai didn't know what to say for once. Sora felt sorry for Izzy and Mimi did too but she was also secretly tired of hearing that insolent tap-tap-tap of Izzy hacking away for endless hours. Joe was also glad because without his computer, Izzy was doomed to become dumber and Joe would become the "smart one." TK and Kari were disappointed because they had been playing "Doom" on Izzy's computer for weeks and obviously, the game was gone.  
  
"Well," said Tai. He couldn't think of anything else to add to the sentence so he said it again. "Well."  
  
Izzy, who had been looking longingly off the cliff, turned around slowly at the sound of Tai's voice. Everyone was shocked. His face was blank and expressionless. His eyes looked dull and hollow, though that was what they ALWAYS looked like in the faint glow of the screen. Basically, he looked like some crazed addict. It was genuinely frightening.  
  
"Matt . . ." whispered TK. "What's wrong with Izzy? Why does he look like that?"  
  
"I don't know," came the amused reply.  
  
"Izzy, are you all right?" asked Sora. Geez, she seems to care about if he's all right or not an awful lot, thought Tai, becoming insanely jealous.  
  
Izzy's head slowly, ever-so-slowly, turned to face the direction Sora's voice was coming from. "All . . . right," he replied, sounding robotic.  
  
Sora's eyes shifted. "A-are you sure?"  
  
"Sh . . . sure."  
  
She took a few steps toward Izzy. "Izzy, say something other than what I'm saying. You're just repeating me."  
  
"No . . . no I am not. I am . . . fine," he told her, glancing back down the cliff. "Really okay."  
  
"Okay," said Sora, sounding doubtful.   
  
Kari was growing anxious. Suddenly she ran out to where Izzy was standing and stood next to him. She looked up at his face, then to Sora's, then back down the cliff. "Izzy, what are you going to do without your computer?"  
  
Suddenly, Izzy's face no longer looked dull. His eyes shone bright red and his eyebrows arched into an expression of pure evil. He directed the glare at Kari. "I shall plug YOU into the wall and access the internet through YOU!" He then reached a menacing arm towards the little girl, but Tai darted up and snatched her out of Izzy's reach.   
  
"GEEZ, Izzy!" Tai yelled angrily. "Lose your computer and then turn totally evil? That is SO not cool!"  
  
"Computer . . ." growled Izzy from deep in his throat. "I shall kill you for talking about my computer that way!"  
  
Tai cowered in terror, Izzy advanced on him while laughing diabolically, and Joe was thinking about dumb things like why Agumon doesn't wear pants when suddenly an answer came. "HA! They're not comfortable! Pants just don't work for the Digimon!"  
  
At the mention of the last word, Izzy turned from evil to expressionless, all in half a second. "Hey!" cried Mimi. "Izzy becomes this insane murderer every time you say 'computer' and-"  
  
Izzy promptly whipped his neck around and bared his teeth menacingly.  
  
"-and when you say 'Digimon' he becomes a person with the personality of a bread crumb that jumps at small noises."  
  
Sora, upon hearing this, instantly felt sorry for her friend. She ambled over to where Izzy stood, looking like a statue on some sort of drugs. She gave him a hug. "It's okay, Izzy, we understand that you miss your computer and-" She promptly stopped speaking when Izzy bit her in the neck. "AAHH!! DIGIMON! DIGIMON!" she shrieked, obviously in pain. Izzy returned to his vegetable-like state and stood, staring into space. Sora rubbed her neck. "Geez, the price of being friends with you Izzy."  
  



End file.
